Lab Upgrade Event
Return to ➽ ➽ Timed Event Quests ''' ---- *Industrial Revolution *Improved Laboratory *Two, Please! ---- |-|Tips= * LIGHT BULB BUSH - buy in Store. * BRIGHT LIGHT BULBS - drops from crop * CLOCKWORK GROUNDHOGS - random drop from Light Bulb Bush, 100% drop from Weird Shops after completing Industrial Revolution 3/6. * MECHANISM PART - crafted in WW. * SCREW-NUTS - clear ground spawn except seasonal. * STRANGE MECHANISM - get from selling groundhogs * SMALL GENERATOR - craft in WW * LABORATORY TECHNICIAN'S LOG - sell old Labs (1 lab gives 8 logs) * IMPROVED LABS - exchange small generators to get improved labs * SEARCHING SUMMONING - cast on ? to get Scientist's Box, craft in WW * SCIENTIST'S BOX - cast Searching Summoning. Clear the Box with Carpenter's Kits and receive a Light Bulb Cat * LIGHT BULB CAT - clear Scientist's Box to get, 6 levels, eats mana, sell for Powerful Generator * POWERFUL GENERATOR - sell Light Bulb Cat - needed to get 2nd Lab * '''WARNING all drops stop and recipes close when you finish Two, Please! 8/8. * We want also to share upcoming changes that we promised a month ago. They will be valid from June the 4th. * The cost of production of the Pond will be the following: * Level 1: 4 Strange Compounds + 6 Magic Dust * Level 2: 3 Strange Compounds + 5 Magic Dust * Level 3: 2 Strange Compounds + 4 Magic Dust * Level 4: 1 Strange Compounds + 3 Magic Dust * Circus and Training Camp will give Jewelry Box. |-|Quest: Industrial Revolution= Ind1.PNG ind2.PNG ind3.PNG ind4.PNG ind5.PNG ind6.PNG ---- Info: *Light Bulb Bush = 11 min grow timer, gives 20 mana + bulb, withers in 2h *Clockwork Groundhog = Eats Mechanism Parts + 10 mana every 2 minutes, Adult at Level 10 *Light Bulb Cat = Eats 25 mana every 4 minutes, Adult at Level 6 *Note 1: You can get screw-nuts as random drops when feeding neighbors groundhogs *Note 2: Small Generator Recipe locks upon completion of 6/6 ---- Industrial Revolution 1/6 *Harvest (10) Light Bulb Bushes *Harvest Light Bulb Bushes to find a Clockwork Groundhog *Find (3) Screw-nuts while clearing ground spawn on your land (Any but Seasonal) Industrial Revolution 2/6 *Have a Wonder Workshop on your land *Craft (10) Mechanism Parts in the Wonder Workshop • See "Recipes" tab for details *Feed your Clockwork Groundhogs (25) times Industrial Revolution 3/6 *Sell (15) Adult Clockwork Groundhogs *Harvest (30) Light Bulb Bushes *Craft (2) Carpenter's Kits Industrial Revolution 4/6 *Collect from your Weird Shops (4) times to get Clockwork Groundhogs *Get (8) Laboratory Technician Logs by selling your Laboratories • NOTE: You only need to sell ONE Lab *Craft (5) Small Generators in the WW NOTE: Completing 4/6 will trigger 5/6 and Quest: Improved Laboratory (See tab above for info) ''' '''Industrial Revolution 5/6 *Collect (2) times from your Quarry or Large Quarry *Craft (80) Mechanism Parts in your WW *Harvest (30) Carnivorous Sundews or Magic Beans in your garden Industrial Revolution 6/6 *Dig up (25) Bushes or Weeds on your land *Sell (10) Bricks in YOUR Market *Sell (45) Adult Clockwork Groundhogs |-|Quest: Improved Laboratory= impro1.PNG ---- Improved Laboratory *Feed Neighbors Clockwork Groundhogs (10) times *Sell (15) Mechanism Parts in YOUR Market *Save up (24) Small Generators then click the "Give" button on the Quest Window |-|Quest: Two, Please!= two1.PNG two2.PNG two3.PNG two4.PNG two5.PNG Two6.PNG Two7.PNG two8.PNG ---- Info: *You MUST FINISH Industrial Revolution 6/6 + Improved Laboratory Quest to open Two, Please! *Removing Box costs 10 mana + 1 Carpenter's Kits ---- Two, Please! 1/8 *Craft (30) Mechanism Parts in the WW *Feed your Clockwork Groundhogs (50) times *Collect from your Shacks (24) times Two, Please! 2/8 *Get (8)Laboratory Technician Logs by selling your Labs *Harvest (60) Light Bulb Bushes *Collect from your Mana Sources (30) times Two, Please! 3/8 *Clear (20) Trees on your land *Craft (1) Carpenter's Kit in your Lab *Sell (35) Adult Clockwork Groundhogs Two, Please! 4/8 *Craft (2) Spells: Searching Summoning in the WW (See Recipes Tab) *Use Searching Summoning Spell on a clearing on your land *Remove Scientist's Boxes from your land to find (6) Light Bulb Cats Two, Please! 5/8 *Feed your Light Bulb Cats (20) times *Sell (10) Adult Light Bulb Cats *Harvest (100) Light Bulb Bushes Two, Please! 6/8 *Collect from your Jeweler's House (4) times *Sell (50) Adult Clockwork Groundhogs *Find (30) Screw-Nuts while clearing your land of ground spawn Two, Please! 7/8 *Collect from your Hall (4) times *Sell (16) Light Bulb Cats *Harvest (120) Light Bulb Bushes Two, Please! 8/8 *Sell (15) Lenses in YOUR Market *Sell (80) Adult Clockwork Groundhogs *Save up (80) Powerful Generators and click the "Give" button on the Quest Window |-|Recipes= *All items are crafted in the Wonder Workshop MechPartR1.PNG SmGenR1.PNG SlabSpellR1.PNG Category:Timed Event Quests